


the sound of pen on paper

by kimchiboy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, can be interpreted romantic or platonic really, not exactly romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchiboy/pseuds/kimchiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quiet day in the barracks</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of pen on paper

**Author's Note:**

> i really like laurent/yarne

Anybody who has ever sat beside Laurent as he was writing in his journal knows that his handwriting pace is inhumanly fast. Owain swears that the mage cast a spell for deftness on his hands, Kjelle believes that he acquired the skill through a rigorous training regimen, and Laurent himself claims that he simply inherited it from his mother.

Yarne quite likes the sound of Laurent's unnervingly fast handwriting. Or any kind of handwriting, in fact. The scratches sounds of short pen strokes on paper are especially soothing to taguel ears, apparently.

On this particularly slow day, Laurent and Yarne are sitting at a table in the barracks comfortably, with Laurent writing in his journal and Yarne munching on carrots and skimming through a book on ancient shapeshifting species. That particular book had been a gift from his father but unfortunately did not contain any information on taguels.

Yarne finishes his last carrot and momentarily contemplates getting more when he notices that the uniform scratching sound of Laurent's writing had stopped, and had been replaced with longer, more sweeping pen stroke noises. He looks up curiously to find his bespectacled companion drawing in his journal.

"Are you drawing?"

Laurent hums affirmatively in response.

"Libra has been tutoring me on the techniques of basic sketching." Pausing, Laurent looks up to meet Yarne's gaze, and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "A good researcher must be able to capture a reliable image of their object of study."

He turns back to his sketch and lays down a few more lines, and the image he had been trying to capture began to form from the paper.

"Are you drawing  _me_?"

Laurent smiles at him. Yarne is still getting used to the sight of Laurent's smile. He had always known Laurent to be a grave, serious person, and could only remember him smiling after meeting him again in this timeline.

"Yes, I am, in fact. You are a fascinating subject, if I may speak honestly. As the only known half-taguel, I've been meaning to do more study on your hypothetical genetic makeup and the effects it undoubtedly has on your appearance." He puts his pen to his paper again and starts to outline the shape of Yarne's ears. "Disregarding the academic motivations, you are also a perfect subject for progressing my drawing ability. You have copious amounts of hair and a very angled face, both of which require pen techniques that I need to improve on."

He holds up his journal for Yarne to see his sketch. It is simple and rough, only a few lines on paper with no decoration or color, but still undeniably captures Yarne's visage.

"Laurent, that looks amazing! How did you get so good?"

He spoke with barely concealed pride.

"Oh, I pick up on new skills fairly fast. Libra said the same things to me, you know."

Taking the notebook from him, Yarne marvels at the drawing.

"Can I keep this?"

"Of course not. I never rip pages from my journals," Laurent says as he snatches the book back.

Quickly registering the disappointed, almost hurt expression on his friend's face, Laurent clears his throat quietly and attempts to fix the situation.

"I could draw you something else, though." Yarne's face lights up and Laurent feels confident enough to continue. "I mean, I am _quite_ occupied with my other research projects, but I am fairly certain that I could rummage for some better quality paper and make you something that has tenfold the amount of artistic value that this simple sketch has."

Yarne's grin shines.

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, seriously."

Yarne laughs for reasons Laurent does not fully comprehend, and reaches across the table to ruffle Laurent's red hair. His hand is big and rough and feels warm against Laurent's scalp, and though he is somewhat irked by the sudden physical contact, he cannot deny that it brings a strange smile to his face.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Yarne retreats to his tent to sleep, and finds a piece of paper on his pillow. It is a drawing of his mother.

He can't really tell if he cherishes it because it is a drawing of his mother, or if it's because Laurent was the one who drew it for him.


End file.
